Let's go to the beach!
by YukimuraRika
Summary: Rikkaidai decides to go to the beach. Seigaku, Hyotei, Shitenhoji and Fudomine decide to come along. Chaos happens. Fem Ryo x Yukimura!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis.

* * *

**Let's go to the beach!**

What a beautiful day it was, the sun was out, the sound of the waves as they hit the shore and the loud chatter and laughter of the people. The perfect day to relax.

It was just after the Nationals and Yukimura decided to reward his team with a mini trip to the beach after their win. It just so happens that Shitenhoji, Seigaku, Fudomine and Hyoutei (Rika probably told her cousin) got a wind of the so-called trip and crashed.

The above mentioned teams were currently lounging in a private white sand beach owned by the Echizen family. Located in god knows where… But it was truly breath taking. White sand, clear blue water.

Fudomines Kamio was being the DJ and played some good vibes beach music in his make shift booth while Yanagi and Inui were playing volleyball against Momoshiro and Gakuto, who were massively losing due to their bickering.

"Chances of losing.." Inui calculated.

"0%" Yanagi finished.

Shiraishi, along with Eiji and Shinji were cooking some pancakes in the out door kitchen for everybody. Atobe was playing a game of cards with Niou, Fuji and Shishido.

"You little rat! You're cheating Ore-Sama!" Atobe screamed and pointed a finger at Niou.

"Piyo." He stuck his tongue out and made a peace sign.

"Saa, it seems that Atobe-san doesn't take well on losing, nee, Shishido-san?" Fuji turned to Shishido with his ever present smile.

"Tell me about it.." Shishido grumbled, recalling all the times Atobe threw tantrums because of the Three Demons of Rikkaidai.

Yushi and Kenya were spending some time together catching some waves further down the beach.

"Sempai! Give me back my ice cone!" Kirihara cried from across the beach running after Marui who was eating Kiriharas treat. Bunta wasn't looking where he was going when he ran into a wall.

"Itai…" He looked up and he almost pee'd his pants.

"Marui! Give Akaya back his ice cone and 50 laps when we get back." A fuming Sanada demanded. He watched Marui give back the snow cone to Akaya who was smirking, pissing off Marui but since Sanada-fukokucho was watching, he couldn't do anything..yet.

Jackal signed as he watched what happened, they never change.

About 5 meters away was Yukimura, Tezuka and Tachibana who were under the beach umbrellas, on the beach beds just watching everyone go about. But Yukimura was looking for a specific someone, his girl friend.

_Where is she.._

"Marui! Niou!" He called.

* * *

Speaking of which Rika, who was clad in a plain black bikini, toped with an off shoulder white top, flip-flops and shades on her head was walking over to Kamio. Of course she didn't notice all the looks she was getting since they were being very discreet, not wanting to be buried alive by a certain over protective boyfriend.

"Kamio-san, can you play Double Vision by 3OH!3 please? It's a western band, do you have it?" Her head poked out of the booth just enough for Kamio to see her head.

"Hey Echizen-san! Let me check." He smiled scanning his laptop for the mentioned song. His face lit up "I do! I'll play it right now."

"Arigato!" Rika smiled and waked away not staying long enough to have witnessed Kamio blush.

Just as she turned she felt something cold spill down her chest. She looked down and saw her top covered in iced coke.

"AHH! GOMEN GOMEN ECHIZEN-SAN!" She looked up and she was met with three boys just about her age, apologizing repeatedly.

Trying to clean her shirt, she smiled, "It's fine, you must be the three freshmen from Seigaku?" It was no big deal, she was in the beach anyway, might as well enjoy the sun right?

"Hai, I'm Ho—" Horio was cut of when he saw Rika slip off her top, which left her in nothing but her black bikini. Her popping collar bones, her flat stomach, her well toned and long legs… the three stared and stared and stared.

"Ano.." Rika mumbled wondering why he stopped talking. Before she could say anything else she felt two pair of arms grab her and walk her away from the booth and the three boys. Marui and Niou aka her appointed baby sitters (by Yukimura)

"Rika, you can't just go off taking of your top!" Niou laughed as he looked at Kawamura, Kaidoh, Chitose and Zaizen get nose bleeds as they passed by.

"And why not?" She challenged, obviously not liking being told what to do, crossing her arms.

"Because! You're in a beach, filled with teenage, hormonal boys! You're also the only girl!" "Not to mention you have a horribly possessive boyfriend." Marui was frantic, mumbling the last part so she wouldn't hear, he looking in every direction if their bucho saw what just transpired.

They were walking her back to Yukimura since he called for him and Niou to look for her and make sure she's okay.

* * *

As they passed the volleyball match:

"Gakuto! That ball is all yours!" Momo called over as they somehow managed to work as a team after their losing streak.

"Hai!" And as he jumped, ready to hit the ball over the net, he caught a glimpse of Rika, her flat stomach and long legs. Mesmerized he completely forgot about the ball, which ended up hitting him on the face causing him to fall back to the sand.

"OY! GAKUTO! BAKA!" Momo hit him with the ball that he just missed. "WHY IS YOUR NOSE BLEEDING!" he was screaming at a twitching red head.

As they passed the outdoor kitchen:

"Shiraishi-san, Shiji-san, Eiji, five more orders of pancakes for me and Kabaji-san please!" Oishi asked ever so politely.

"USU" Kabaji agreed, standing behind Oishi, holding up his plate.

"Hai!" Shiraishi poured 2 while Eiji and Shinji poured 1 each of pancake batter into the electric driller.

While Shiraishi was cooking he saw a pair of long legs pass behind Oishi. Curious, he looked up. Worst decision ever…

"Hoy, hoy! Shiraishi-san, your pancakes are buring!" Eiji cried, desperately trying to save them.

Shiriaishi snapped back to reality when he saw tissue in front of his face. Following the hand he saw Shinji. "For your nose bleed."

"How troublesome…" Shiraishi laughed.

After they passed the card players:

Shishido couldn't move, hiding his red face under his cap.

"ORE-SAMAS BABY COUSIN IS BEING TOO EXPOSED! ORE-SAMA DOES NOT APPROVE!" Atobe screamed as he stood up and pointed to Kabaji.

"KABAJI, GET RIKA A COAT TO HIDE HER AWAY FROM THOSE WANDERING EYES!"

But no response.

"Kabaji?" Kabaji was too busy eating his pancakes that he didn't even hear what Atobe just said.

"Saa, Atobe. Shut up." An open eyed fuji said as his eyes remained on the freshman ace of the Rikkaidai team. "Yukimura sure is a lucky one."

The two Oshitari's decided to have a break and buy some iced coke when Rika, Marui and Niou who were bickering passed them.

Oshitari (Yushi) just pushed up his glasses and continued walking. When he realized that there was a missing presence beside he he turned around.

"EH! Kenya!" He lost his cool demeanor as he ran back to the water to save a floating and blushing Kenya.

* * *

Niou looked back and laughed while Marui grabbed a towel from the floor and draped it around his childhood friend quickly as they were nearing Yukimura.

Rika turned around, faced her sempais and threw the towel off.

"I don't need a towel and where are you bringing me?" She demanded. She felt something warm on her upper body. A white long-sleeved polo was draped around her body.

"My, Rika, you've caused quiet a commotion haven't you?" Yukimura eyed his two players and they quickly ran away. _I'll have to make them run 50 laps when we get back. _He reminded himself, but as of now there was a bigger problem, all the wandering eyes.

Rika turned around and met his eyes. "Seiichi!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She didn't usually greet him that way, she just missed him. He was now left in his swimming trunks since he covered Rika with his polo.

Before she could pull away he used his hand to push her head towards him as he slid his tongue in and secured his other hand just by the curve above her ass. Rika used her right hand to pull on his hair while her left felt up his very well toned body.

Yukimura opened his eyes and glared at all the boys who were beat red having nosebleeds and they quickly turned away and continued what they were doing not wanting to know why exactly they called him the child of God.

"Mmm, Seiichi." Rika pulled away and nuzzled her head on the juncture of his neck and head.

"Come on, stay with me." He held her hand as they walked back to his position with Tezuka and Tachibana by the lounge beds. He slid back into his and brought Rika up beside him who automatically wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his chest slowly falling asleep while he played with her long green hair.

Yukimura was still glaring at everyone as if telling them that he was hers and she belongs to him.

"Yukimura never did like to share." Tachibana recalled.

"I fell bad for all those boys." Tezuka silently agreed.

_That's right, stop looking at her body that I know better then even herself. _Yukimura evilly chuckled to himself.

* * *

**Please Review! This is my first fic and I'd love to know what you have to say! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**New YukixRika story!**

**check out my page & leave a review if you want be to continue **


End file.
